As computer and video technology evolves, users need to interface with computers in convenient ways. One way is with head-worn augmented reality glasses, in which the user sees displayed content rendered on the glasses.
However, in scenarios with head-worn augmented reality glasses (continuous use scenarios), interactivity is constrained by the inability to have an input device continuously available in the user's hand. While it is possible to use hand gestures or voice commands in those situations, this necessitates cameras and/or microphones, and may not be appropriate in many situations such as libraries where speech and even silent gestures may be distracting to others.